


Word travels

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic is anxious over her new secret romance with Chief Ripley





	Word travels

“I caught you looking at me today“Vic said to Lucas 

“Guilty as charged”Lucas held his hands up 

“As long as no one else catches you in the act”Vic reminds him 

“You aren’t even going to comment at my poor attempt at humor as you like to say?”Lucas raised a brow at his girlfriend 

“So corny at times but that makes you even cuter to me”Vic chuckles 

“Well at least I’m able to make you laugh and put a smile on that face of yours”Lucas replied

“You always manage to brighten my day”Vic mentioned 

“Besides the fact I’m a pretty lovable guy”Lucas winked at her 

“We have to keep a low profile”Vic said twiddling her thumbs 

“No one will know”Lucas replied 

“Word travels fast out here in Seattle”Vic nervously flashed him a little smile trying to hide her anxiety


End file.
